Watashi no Tenshi Kuriyami
by Anime-Sonic
Summary: When Joey is visited at night by Bakura, they soon find they have more in common then they thought possible. *shounen-ai*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!1  
**Bakura talking to Yami Bakura**  
^*Yami Bakura talking to Bakura*^  
  
  
Joey lay in bed, soring loudly and disterbing the grasshoppers outside. Suddenly, something crashed through one window, a few feet away from Joey. Joey, who could sleep through a war, just rolled over and continued sleeping. The figure strolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. Some of the sheets fell off and Joey opened one eye.   
"Izzat breakfast time yet?"  
" Only for me...." The creature neared Joey. Joey opened both eyes and lept back in surprise at the intruder. " Bakura? How'd you get in....." Joey noticed the shattered glass that littered the floor. " Oh...."  
Bakura smiled, trying not to show his fangs. Joey yawned and stretched.  
(I wasn't expecting him to wake up.) Bakura thought, bitting his lip. (this will be harder than i thought)  
"So.....what yah doing here?" Joey asked.  
" Oh nothing....." Bakura replied.  
"So....you broke my window for nothing?" Joey inquired, suspecting something.  
" Well........" Bakura got worried. " I........ Joey......... You see............ I'm......... Oh! I'm a complete failure!" Bakura started to cry a bit, wiping the tears away with his sleave.  
Joey, feeling sorry for Bakura, and believing that this must have been about his yami, hugged Bakura.   
"There there Bakura buddy....."Joey said, trying to calm the youth down.  
" You really don't understand............" Bakura tried to explain but Joey interupted.  
" Uh..... no i don't. But i bet if you told me i would," Joey said.  
" It's kinda hard to explain......... You see........ I'm kinda.......... A............." Bakura looked at Joey's neck, wishing he could gain some confecdence for what he is supposed to do.  
" A what?"  
Bakura moved a bit so that he could get at Joey's neck. Joey, unfortunatly, noticed this and backed away from Bakura.  
" What?" Bakura asked.  
"Um...Bakura...are you a..." Joey froze a bit.  
" What?" Bakura asked again.  
" A .......... vamp?"  
Bakura looked at the floor and then dragged the sheets off the floor and threw them over his head, so that Joey couldn't see him.  
" So.. you are one?" Joey asked. Bakura didn't reply. He only sobbed a bit more. Joey hugged him again.  
" You..... aren't scared?" Bakura asked, still sobbing.  
"Naw.you havent tryed to bite me so far..." Joey replied.  
" Joey.... i have......." Bakura said, making himself feel worse.  
"Not savagely." Joey said back.  
" I'm not that kind of person. My yami is....... He already got Tea and Tristan...... He wanted to get Yugi but I wanted to see you......." Bakura explained.  
" Really? Why'da wanna see me?" Joey asked, surprised.  
" Well........ I really dunno......." Bakura replied.  
"You dont know why or do you just dun wanna tell me?"  
" I........ Don't know....." Bakura said sadly.  
Joey accepted his answer and watched as Bakura shivered. Joey asked if he was okay. Bakura just replied that he was cold. Joey, being nice, handed him some. Bakura thanked him and moved the sheets that were over his head so that he could see Joey. He wore just a blank t-shirt and a pair of shorts.  
" Better?" Joey asked. Bakura nodded and then looked at him sadly.  
"So...Are you gunna even try?"  
Bakura sighed. " I........ Dunno........ If i do, i dunno what will happen to you. if i don't........ I don't wanna think about that."  
Joey moved his head back and showed Bakura his neck. " Take it..."  
" Why?" Bakura asked.  
"You need blood to survive....." Joey told bakura.  
" I know," Bakura said back. " But, most of what I did tonight was my yami's doing, not mine. He only uses me to get at people."  
"..And?"  
" i've never been confortable bitting people......." Bakura moved away from Joey.  
" So...your just gunna leave?" Joey asked.  
" Maybe....... But i don't want to face my master......" Bakura said.  
"Your master?" Joey asked.  
" Yea...... He's mean and doesn't like failure." The thought alone scared Bakura.  
" Do you have to go back?" Joey asked.  
Bakura nodded sadly.  
" Then bite me," Joey said.  
Bakura began to cry again. " I still don't know......"  
^* Just do it.............. it's not going to hurt you...........*^  
** But i could hurt Joey, or worse.......**  
" It'll get you out of trouble...." Joey snapped Bakura back into reality.  
" True....." Bakura sighed and moved closer. Joey calmly exposed his neck. Bakura slowly bit him but still continued to cry. Joey flinched a bit and after a while Bakura let go and moved away.  
" Sorry......." Bakura said.  
" No. Its ok.." Joey said back.  
" I'm still sorry......" Bakura sighed and huddled at the end of the bed.  
" No need to be..." Joey went over and hugged Bakura, not bothering to care about the blood running down his neck.  
Bakura eyed the wound sadly. " Does it hurt?"  
" Not anymore," Joey replied. Bakura closed his eyes.  
" Just finish it.." Joey said, breaking the silence.  
Bakura seemed confused but Joey wanted Bakura to finished what he started. Bakura refused, claiming he had enough already. Bakura decided to leave but Joey asked if he was comming back. Bakura sighed and said he would return. He lept back out of the window and went towards the park.  
" Poor joey, I didn't meen to bug him....... Why did he let me?"  
Two red eyes peered at him through the darkness.  
" I wish I could make more sence about why Joey was so nice about this whole vampire thing........"   
" You failed........" A voice said.  
" Wha?" Bakura was confused about the voice until his master emerged from the bushes.  
" Master!" Bakura became submissive and bowed immidiatly.  
" You failed me Bakura."  
" I'm sorry master......" Bakura replied. (I'm such an idiot. He's like my yami. Sorry doesn't   
work)  
" Sorry?! Sorry doesnt cut it.." The master spat angrily.  
Bakura just flinched and the master explained that Bakura would have to be punished for it. Bakura accepted his punishment but was still scared. The master's punishment, however, didn't involve mind or body, but heart. Bakura was confused but the master revialed he was going after Joey, because Joey offered his blood to Bakura but bakura never took the offer. Bakura realised that the master would kill Joey and ran off to warn Joey. The master became a large bat and flew after him.  
" JOEY!" Bakura had arrived first and entered his room.  
" Bakura!" Joey smiled.  
" Joey, you have to leave! My master's after you!" Bakura yelled.  
" What? Why?" Joey asked.  
" Because I failed him, now he's going after you. Joey, he'll kill you.......... And I can't let him......." Bakura explained.   
" Okay but where do I go?" Joey asked, getting up.  
" Anywhere! Far away from here! Forget about me. Master won't kill me, he'll kill you." Bakura tried his best to make Joey leave.  
"Ok...but I dont wanna leave you..." Joey said.  
" Please leave joey....." Bakura collapsed to his knees. " You have to...."  
" Bakura! are you okay?" Joey asked.  
" Just leave Joey..."  
Joey turned to leave but the master flew in the window. He grabbed Joey by the neck and began to choke him to death. All Bakura could do was watch in horror. The master threw Joey into a wall and picked up Bakura, choking him. Joey looked at Bakura and slowly drifted out of consciousous. But something else took over. This different Joey glared at the master and lunged at him, causing him to let go of the weakened Bakura. They fought for a long time until the master vowed revenge and finally left. 'Joey' approched Bakura.  
" Joey?" Bakura asked weakly.  
" Not exactly," 'Joey' replied.  
" Thanks," Bakura smiled weakly.  
" It's Joey you should be thanking," 'Joey' replied.  
Bakura moaned in pain and Joey took back over his body. He picked Bakura up and placed him in his bed. Then go in him self and held Bakura for the rest of the night.  
The next morning, Joey paniced upon seeing the light enter his room. He suggested that Bakura stay in the cloest until the sun left.  
The darkness of the closet brought nothing but pain and sorrow to Bakura. His yami tanted him constantly that he was worthless and stupid. He told Bakura that he will be punished by him for making him look bad to the master. Bakura cringed and cried, listening to his yami badmouth Joey and tell Bakura the he doesn't really care at all. He's only acting like he does but soon he will forget Bakura like a broken toy. Bakura didn't want to believe it, but what choice did he have? 


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!1  
**Bakura talking to Yami Bakura**  
^*Yami Bakura talking to Bakura*^  
  
  
[Joey's POV]  
  
After school I returned to my room to check on Bakura. He had spent the whole day locked up in my closet. I wish I could have offered more but he was still sorta asleep. I opened the door to the closet only to have Bakura fall out, hugging me. He seemed almost, eh.... what's da word, distraught. He was crying again and judging but they redness of his eyes, he'd been at it for a while.  
"Its ok...I'm back now.." I told him, hugging him back.  
He said nothing. I really started to wish i could understand why he was upset. I knew from Yugi that Bakura wasn't truely scared of the dark. So why was he still crying?  
"Sorry for leaving yah in da closet all day.." I appologised.  
" It doesn't matter," Bakura replied.  
"Then why yah crying?" I asked, worried.  
" Oh, no reason," He tried to stop and I raised an eyebrow. If Bakura wasn't upset, why was he crying?  
" Okay then," I said. he let go and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"So....what did you do while I was away?" I asked.  
" Slept," He replied.  
"Sounds reasonable...." It's true. I'm probably the last person to know very much about vampires. But i know they drinnk blood and that they sleep during the day. I had decided to where a scarf around my neck so that people didn't see the bite and get suspicious. You know how Tea gets when freaky stuff happens. Bakura asked about it, i just replied that I wore it so people didn't get suspicious. Bakura asked about Yugi and I told him that Yug may suspect something. I mentoned about the homework I had to do and started in on it. It took me an hour to finish.  
" That took long...." Bakura mentioned.  
" Hey, I'm not smart or good at math,ok?" I replied.  
" Alright...... i'm okay with some of it......." Bakura said.  
" So whatcha wanna do?" I asked, placing my math work in my backpack.  
" I'm kinda hungry........." Bakura said.  
I opened a window. "Unless you want to continue what you started?"  
" It doesn't matter to me," Bakura said sadly.  
" Pick one," I removed my scarf and he quietly chose me. I sat down on the bed and let him try again. I noticed him start crying a few seconds in. When he let go and backed off, I asked why he was crying.  
" I can't stand hurting you," He replied.  
" It's not that bad," I replied. I was right, it didn't hurt much the second time around.  
I really started to not understand him. He was stuck like this and couldn't bring himself to do what normal vampires do. His yami wasn't influencing him. Or i think he wasn't.  
"Wanna go find something else?" I asked.  
" Something solid," He replied.  
" And maybe you can help me with something," Bakura asked as we left through my window.  
" Okay." We left towards a pizza place and ordered a double cheeze and pepperoni pizza. We sat down and began to eat a slice.   
" So...how is it being a vampire?" I asked in a sotto voice.  
" Depressing," Bakura replied.  
" What about yah Yami?" I asked.  
" He loves it," Bakura took another bite out of his pizza.  
" Strange that I havent seen him yet.." I said.  
" I don't like him coming out," He replied.  
" Doesnt he come out on his own?" I asked, eating some more pizza.  
" Not often. i've learned how to seal him in his soul room," Bakura said.  
" Really?"  
Bakura nodded. I asked how he did that and Bakura really didn't know.  
" Wierd," I replied. "So you gunna stay the night again?"  
" I guess. My dad isn't home," Bakura replied.  
"Does your dad even know?"  
Bakura shook his head.  
" I see."  
" It's sucks......."  
"My dad doesnt come home till late.." I said.  
" Isn't he always....... you know," Bakura asked.  
" Drunk?" I added.  
" Yea," Bakura looked at me. I stared to stare at the ground.  
" It must suck more than my life does...... Wait. Mine's worse.....," Bakura said.  
"They're probably the same.." I said.  
" Yea......... But mine gives me hangovers," Bakura replied.  
" Mine gives me cuts on my back..." I said, trying not to remember to much.  
" That must...... Hurt......" Bakura was really concered. I could sence it somehow.  
" Believe me it does." I replied.  
" My yami just beats me till I can barely move....." Bakura said sadly.  
" Harsh. Mine ignores me," I said.  
Bakura store at the ground. " My yami usually yells at me...... All those sprains and broken bones I've had where because of him...."  
" I know. We aren't so different," I said.  
" Really?"  
"Yea, we both have troubles at home,and with our yamis."  
Bakura wanted me to help solve his other problem. He mentioned that he'd rather not say it here so we left for my house. Later on, he brought the subject back to my attention.  
" Joey, I'm doubting something........"  
  
[Bakura's POV]  
  
I hated bring my yami into my conversations. He always made me feel depressed and weak. I hated it but I would never show it. I'm not that kind of person. I never thought Joey had these kind of problems. He was so like me and I never knew. I felt a bit better talking to him, being forbidden to see Yugi. Tea would make to big of a deal, and Tristan, well, I didn't want to share my feelings with him.   
" So, do you think you can solve my other problem?" I asked. I wished I could have answered this earlier. I told him I didn't want to say it in public so we agreed to go back to Joey's house. At his house, I finally told him what I had kept inside all day.  
" Am I like a........... burden to you?" I asked.  
" Burden? You? Naw....." He replied casualy. I almost thought he was making a joke of it.  
" Because I think I am," i replied.  
" Nope," Joey placed his hand on my shoulder.  
" My Yami thinks your no good," I said sadly.  
" Yah, well thats just him," Joey replied.  
" And the worst part is," I breathed deeply, " I'm staring to believe him......"  
" Wha?" Joey yelled. I flinched a bit.  
" I was lonely today. And the closet's darkness made it worse," I said.  
" Didn't open the door a bit?" Joey asked.  
" Ya, but it didn't help."  
" But i thought you where sleeping," Joey said confused.  
" He was still talking to me," I replied.  
Joey looked hurt. " So..... you don't like me?"  
" No! That's not what i mean!" I said back. " I'm scared you'll leave me......."  
Joey leaned over and hugged me. " Only for school......" He rested his chin on my shoulder.  
" Still, that leaves me alone with him......."  
" You gotta try to resist him," Joey told me.  
" He loves darkness, it's the only place I have no control over him," I replied.  
" Wanna flashlight?" He asked.  
" I don't know if it will work," I answered.  
" It won't be totally dark then," Joey reminded me.  
" True......"  
Joey yawned and streched. I glanced at him. He closed one eye and said he was tired. He went to change and I looked away. Once he was changed he asked if i wanted a drink. I thanked him for asking but refused the offer. He asked again but my reply was the same. He left downstairs to get stuff to make me a proper bed. I heard the front door open and got worried. Joey had told me about his father and I was scared he might hurt Joey. I became a bat to see what was going on downstairs. I hung on the roof and watched as Joey's father bashed him in the head and cause Joey to hit the wall.  
( Oh! Leave him alone!)  
Mr. Wheeler noticed me and grabbed an empty beer bottle. I began to fly around to avoid him but I didn't see him throw the bottle at me. It hit me in the wing and I had to stuggle to stay in the air. Joey grabbed his father from behind to stop him from killing me.   
(Thanks Joey!) I flew higher to avoid anymore attacks. Joey and his father got in a big fight and I watched in horror as Joey got badly cut up. I few up into Joey's room, out the window and then on the roof, taking a human form. I waited up there until the fight was over and Joey stumbled upstairs. I came back in to notice Joey's bloody arm. I felt sad for him and noticed the cuts that littered his body. He collapsed on his bed. I just looked at him.  
" Joey?" I asked.  
" Bakura?" He said, muffled by his pillow.  
" You okay?" I asked.  
" Do I look okay?" He asked. I think he was being sarcastic to i answered as if he wasn't.  
" I couldn't tell you," I replied.  
Joey looked up at me.  
" You going to be okay?" I asked.  
" I don't think so," Joey replied.  
I sat on the edge of the bed.  
" My back hurts," Joey moaned.  
I looked at him back. He asked about how bad it was. I replied that it was pretty bad and I touched one of the cuts. Joey fliched and shivered. I appologised and watched him lie there like a limp sock. I wished I could do something to help him. I watched Joey try to get up, revialing his ripped cut up shirt and bloody chest.  
" Joey, you should lie down," I said calmly.  
" It's not much different........ lying or sitting."  
" You really should," I insisted.  
" Fine," Joey lied back down. I began to stare at some of the blood. Joey went on about forgeting to get any sheets. I told him it was okay. He didn't want to let me sleep in the closet again. I told him I would be fine and he asked if I wanted to share the bed again. I agreed and lied down on the bed. Joey looked at me for a bit and then rolled over. I store at his back for a bit and began to lap some of the blood.   
I couldn't understand. Why was I doing this? I was drinking blood and didn't like it. I hated doing it but it was like another force was making me. Joey shivered a bit. I continued, taking sometime to taste his blood. It was sweet, Like i was eating some sort of candy. I moved over to one arm and Joey lifted it up a bit. I stopped.  
" Joey, are you letting me do this?" I asked.  
He nodded and I continued.  
" It actually feels soothing....."  
I stopped again. " I don't feel right.."  
" It does seem strange, I mean your licking a guy......" Joey said.  
" It's hard to explain," I said.  
" Try me," Joey sat up.  
" Well your bleeding and I'm still starving....." I replied.  
" And licking helps clean wounds and stop bleeding," Joey added.  
" I guess," I moved away and fell off the bed.  
" You okay?" Joey said, looking at me.  
" Yea I guess," I replied.  
He grabbed my hand and helped me up. I thanked him and huddled at the edge of the bed.  
( He so nice, but why?)  
Joey closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  
The next morning I was back in the closet when Joey woke up. He called my name. I heard it but stayed asleep. After school, he ran back upstairs to see me. I was shivering. I was scared.  
" Bakura?" he asked.  
" I feel an evil presence," I replied.  
" Your yami again?" Joey asked.  
" No......... Worse!" I replied.  
" Master again?"  
I nodded.   
" I thought vampires didn't come out during the day?" Joey asked.  
" They don't. He still influences me. He's going to return soon," I said.  
Joey cursed.  
" Yea and this time, he's going to to be sure to kill you......." I added.  
" Darn it! Why does he want to kill me?" Joey asked loudly.  
" He's trying to punish me," I said sadly.  
" .. It would hurt you that much to see me hurt?" Joey asked.  
I nodded.  
" Why? I mean, I'm your friend but......." I intrupted him.  
" Maybe closer than that......"  
Joey looked at me. I said something else and began to blush. I could feel the heat rise to my face.  
" ....... Did you say I was more than a friend to you?" Joey asked.  
I nodded. He smiled at me. I asked him what he was smiling at and I never realized I was still blushing.  
" Uh...... I didn't want to say this before....... But I feel the same........" Joey said.  
" Really?" I asked.  
He nodded.  
" So I'm not alone......" I said, feeling wanted again.  
" Nope......." Joey added. 


End file.
